Wishes
by akula03
Summary: What happens after Ilithyia is released by Spartacus  post Ep 8 . Ilithyia changes and considers her life and the choices she has made. I own nothing...please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Ilithyia gazed out to the expansive vista from the villa balcony in the heart of Rome considering all that had happened in her life up until now. She drew in a deep breath as she clutched the missive she had written in her grip. She hesitated to do that which she must. Her mind wandered as she consider the past few months.

Ilithyia had lots of time to consider her life after Spartacus had released her. No, abandoned her in the woods, she thought ruefully. As she sat on the ground, she waited. Waited for Spartacus to reconsider leaving her there, but he did not return. The light waned in the forest quickly; more quickly than Ilithyia was used to. Her mouth was dry and parched from her nervousness and fear. Finally, Ilithyia gingerly rose from her kneeled position. She did not know which way to go. She had never been on her own, ever in her life. There were always family, friends, lovers and servants to cater to her every need. Ilithyia considered the sun's position thoughtfully; she knew from her school the directions as they related to the sun. After a few false starts, Ilithyia began her journey back to the world she knew. But which world did she return to? Everything was so disorganized from the world she always thought she knew. The distinctions of right and wrong so clear to her. However, Spartacus' words to her, "Your husband does not love you…" gave her pause to reconsider returning to Gaius. It was clear to Ilithyia she need not return to her husband, for she would not be welcome.

Ilithyia placed one foot in front of the other, hoping to reach a town or villa, but the forest kept its presence around her. She desperately needed to reach the road. Perhaps a traveler would show her pity and provide her conveyance to the nearest town. However, bandits and runaway slaves also traveled the road, which could be dangerous for Ilithyia.

As she walked, Ilithyia thought of the deception and betrayal by Seppia. Ilithyia thought of her friend, Lucertia. Amazing how Lucertia was her greatest enemy at one point, and now Ilithyia considered Lucertia her only true friend. Doubt always crept into Ilithyia's mind when it came to Lucertia, as it was not long ago Lucertia had so deceived Ilithyia regarding her request for a tryst with Crixus. Sending Spartacus in Crixus' place was a truly cruel act. Ilithyia's hand fluttered to her rounded abdomen. She had spoken the truth to Spartacus regarding the patronage of the life growing inside her. Ilithyia had not allowed herself to consider the truth and had never spoken of it to anyone. It was her burden to bear, literally. Having spoken the words aloud gave strength to the truth. Ilithyia finally allowed herself to believe them. The gods had truly intervened when Gaius discovered the vial of medicine to which Ilithyia could rid herself of the life inside her. If the child been no more, Ilithyia was convinced her life would have ended by Spartacus' hand. The life inside her had been her salvation; in more ways that one.

So deep in thought Ilithyia did not notice her feet had reached a stream. The wetness on her feet shocked her out of her thoughts. Ilithyia dropped to her knees and drank greedily. Her thirst was so great. Her hair and dress were soaked. Ilithyia took this time to wash her face and arms. So tired from walking, and her thirst relieved, Ilithyia climbed to the grassy embankment and fell into an exhausted, dreamless sleep.

Ilithyia awoke with a start as a hand touched her shoulder gently. Fear gripped her and her hand drifted to her abdomen reflexively. The man and young woman looked at her gently and with concern. Their clothes were fine and well made.

"Good god child! Are you alright?" The older man expressed with concern in his voice and manner. The young woman brought a blanket from the cart directly behind them, wrapping it around Ilithyia's shoulders.

"I am fine. You must please help me!" Ilithyia expressed urgently, gripping the man's forearm a bit too tightly in fear and concern. Her voice hesitated as she thought about revealing who she was. Did she want to go back to Gaius? Abandonment by a wife of a praetor was a serious offense, but Ilithyia knew for certain Gaius believed her dead. Does he reveal her identity and the fact she had been kidnapped by Spartacus? Was this her chance at a new life without Gaius? Ilithyia had many friends in Rome. Friends who would favor her over her husband, she could seek their protection. Many of her friends felt that Ilithyia had married at a disadvantage and that Gaius had only become praetor because of Ilithyia's greatly favored family. Of course, Varnius was still an option.

"My husband and I were set upon by bandits! I fear he may be late of this world. I ran for my life, and I have been walking for three days." Ilithyia was an adept liar when she needed to be. But her ordeal was partly true so the fear in her eyes was very real.

"Oh my" the young woman said breathlessly. After a few moments of discussion, the couple offered Ilithyia conveyance to their villa. From there they would see her back to her family in Rome. The gods had truly blessed and saved her from an unknown fate. Ilithyia climbed into the cart and quickly fell asleep again.

That had been eight months ago. Ilithyia gripped the missive in her hand tightly. She must do this. She must not consider herself, although her actions would ultimately benefit her. But the act of such action proved to be harder than she thought it would be. Her emotions swirled around in her heart. She turned at the sound in the room behind her. A young woman slave stood with her head bowed in deference to Ilithyia. Ilithyia considered the woman carefully. She had been recommended by a close friend, "You come to me highly recommended". Ilithyia stated pleasantly.

"Thank you" the young woman responded, her head rising ever so slightly. Ilithyia placed a finger under the woman's chin to consider her face. It was a pretty face, although more aged that the slave's actual years of life. Her eyes were clear and kind. Ilithyia smiled slightly.

"What is your name?" Ilithyia asked softly while she state on the chaise. Ilithyia raised her hand to offer a chair to the woman. The woman looked curiously at the fine stool near her, raising questioning eyes at the thought of sitting on such a fine item. Reluctantly, the slave sat gingerly, wary of a trick.

"My name is Aurea" the woman spoke softly, eyes bowed.

"Aurea. I have a task for you. A very important personal task." Ilithyia stated with emphasis, leaning towards Aurea, who was now looking directly at Ilithyia.

"Do you know of the rebel, Spartacus?" Ilithyia whispered as she leaned closer to Aurea, whose eyes were wide with fear. Aurea knew of Spartacus and his army. She knew slaves had been crucified in Capua for mere mention of his name. Area's lips drew tight together, not daring to say a word, shaking her head furiously in a negative manner. Aurea's fear was so great, she leapt to her feet to run, but was stayed by Ilithyia's hand on her wrist. Aurea's wide eyes looked to the wrist Ilithyia manicured hand held, to Ilithyia's face. Her lips trembled and her eyes watered.

"Do not be afraid. I seek only your assistance. I do not query if you are in league with the rebel." Ilithyia whispered urgently to sooth Aurea's frightened state.

"Thank you. But mere mention of his name is cause for punishment. Severe punishment." Aurea reminded Ilithyia. Ilithyia gently pulled Aurea to the chaise and sat. This way they could converse in more hushed tones.

"I need you to deliver a package to him. To Spartacus."

"To the man himself? I fear I do not have the slightest notion of where he may be. How am I to find him?" Aurea asked incredously.

"I have this information. Although it may be old, but it should not be difficult to locate his army." Ilithyia stated matter of factly.

"But what if I am caught?" Aurea asked worriedly, wringing her hands.

"You must not be caught." Ilithyia whispered forcefully. "All lives involved would be forfeit, including mine." Aurea appeared unconvinced.

"Your reward for delivering this package successfully will be your freedom." Ilithyia whispered as she looked straight into Aurea's shocked eyes.

"My freedom?"

"Yes. And I will give it to you before you leave to complete your task. I am faithful that you will complete this task as requested. Once completed, you have only to send word to me that the task is completed." Ilithyia moved away from Aurea to a chest on a table across the room. Lifting the lid, she removed a heavy sack of coins, and closed to where Aurea sat on the chaise. She held out the heavy sack in front of Aurea's face. Aurea reached up and gingerly weighed the sack. It was very heavy. More gold than Aurea would ever see in her lifetime. Aurea placed the sack in her lap.

"What is it you would have me deliver?" Aurea asked clearly. Ilithyia smiled sweetly, "A very important message, as well as a very precious item. One, which must be handled carefully and with care." Ilithyia reached up and remove the half moon collar from around Aurea's neck. It was the symbol of slavery in Rome. Aurea reached up to her neck, rubbing the area and reflecting on the loss of the collar's weight.

"I would have you leave tonight. Here is your letters of freedom from my family's house. You must keep these safe in order to travel. Also, the message you are to deliver is not to be read, by anyone, except Spartacus himself. The package as well must be delivered directly to Spartacus, no one other. Do you understand?"

Ilithyia was very specific on the instructions to Aurea regarding the remainder of her journey she as to begin. Ilithyia was placing all her faith in a slave; a slave that had no reason to deliver the message or the package now that she had her freedom and a fortune in gold. All Ilithyia could depend on was that the gods would bless her once more, as they had on her journey out of the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

The battle tent was large, Aurea noted. She could not believe she had finally made it. She would deliver the message and the important package to Spartacus as she had promised to Ilithyia.

When Ilithyia had summoned her, Aurea was not sure about Ilithyia's proposal. It seemed like a trap to Aurea. She knew of the Roman's dirty tricks. But after she spoke to Ilithyia and discovered what she as to deliver, she knew the Roman woman was not trying to trick her. She had watched Ilithyia struggle with dismissing Aurea onto her journey. The watched the emotions play across her face. She knew this feeling of helplessness all to well.

Aurea understood why she had been chosen by Ilithyia for this journey. Aurea had lost her child a few months ago to fever. Aurea, shaken with grief, decided to become a wet nurse for the patrons who had recommended her to Ilithyia. Aurea had been treated well by her patrons, but she was still a slave.

Aurea glaze drifted over the tent. It was sparsely furnished, but had a table with maps and charts on it. Strange they would leave these out for all to see. Perhaps they did not see her as a threat or danger. How stupid men can be in regards to women, Aurea thought. Her package and message from Ilithyia were slung across her chest and covered by a cloak of rough wool. It was the finest cloak Aurea had ever known. It had succeeded in keeping her warm over the past weeks, as well as concealing the contents she carried. Aurea had truly found it easy to locate Spartacus' army. Whispers were heard all around and Aurea only had to watch of the dust and smoke of battle and follow it.

Aurea often wondered about the missive she carried for Ilithyia. Aurea was no fool; she understood the nature of this deliver and its personal nature. She wondered what had occurred between Spartacus and Ilithyia. It did not matter, Aurea often thought. She must complete this task, and then she will be truly free. Many would have abandoned her delivery with not thought at all. But Aurea understood. She had to see her task through.

Time drifted as Aurea waited. Men shuffled outside. Sounds of a warrior's army were all around. Other sounds drifted: sounds of pleasure, of animals, of aggression, of laughter, of children.

The tent door flap pulled aside. A man appeared. He was dressed in full battle gear. A hideous and ominous-looking sword strapped to his side. Aurea had seen many men dressed the same, but this man was striking. His hair was closely cut to his head, a shadow of a beard present, skin tanned dark by days in the sun. The man faced Aurea and peered directly into her eyes. Aurea gasped, her hand coming to cover her mouth before she could trap the sound. She had seen those eyes before.

"Am I such a sight that you gasp in fright?" the man queried in somewhat of a jest. He turned his back to Aurea to unhook his armor. "I have nor the time, nor the energy, for women seeking my bed. I am not sure who let you in here, but you presence is not desired" the man continued with his back turned. Aurea stood her ground. Not hearing the sound of her departure, the man turned curiously, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Are you the man they call Spartacus?" Aurea asked directly, wanting to be sure of the man's identity, although his eyes told her it was him. Spartacus sighed in exasperation, moving towards the young woman.

"I have no time for games. See yourself….." Spartacus roughly grabbed the woman's arm, dragging her towards the tent entrance. Aurea struggled as much as her meager strength could provide against Spartacus.

"I come with a message from Ilithyia!" Aurea yelled out. Spartacus stopped dead in his tracks, and looked at the woman. He released her arm, which went to her chest in a protective manner. Spartacus moved towards the center of the tent blindly, not knowing what to say.

"What message do you bring?" Spartacus asked blankly as he glazed in the opposite direction. In his mind, Spartacus secretly rejoiced at the news of Ilithyia being alive. He had heard that she had not returned to Glaber's villa. He had thought her dead, along with his child. He tried to tell himself Ilithyia was a master maniputlator, just like her husband, and the child was most likely not his. But the nagging guilt he felt for his involvement in the death of an innocent was true. And he had to concede there was a possibility the child was his.

Aurea watched emotion after emotion wash over the rebel's face. Was there love between the rebel and Ilithyia. Aurea was not sure, but Spartacus' face showed a bit of relief for a moment. Aurea, reached inside the small snatchel at her waist, pulling the worn letter out, the wax of the seal unbroken. Her hand shook as she gave it to Spartacus. He gently took it from Aurea's hand.

"Are you able to read it?" Aurea asked. Another reason Ilithyia had chosen her.

"Yes." Spartacus moved to the table, a rough stool behind it. He sat heavily onto the stool, staring at the letter, his brow furrowed with concern.

Aurea sat on a stool nearby, unhooking the cloak, watching the man ponder the letter. "She yet lives." Aurea offered. Spartacus nodded in acknowledgement, and broke the seal of the letter.


	3. Chapter 3

_I dare not mention names within in this letter for fear of all concerned. _

_Your words from our final meeting did not go unheeded. I realize that the staying of your hand from taking my life that day was only out of respect for the innocent life that grew inside me. I know not whether you believed my words regarding my child's patronage, but for what I spoke of was truth. The moment I realized I was with child I knew the child was yours since my husband had previously been long from my bed. It was only fortune my husband returned so shortly after I recognized my condition, and my husband's arrogance, which saved me from suspicion of my child's patronage. I would see that patronage never be questioned or revealed. _

_I have been received successfully into the home of caring friends in Rome, who are sympathetic to my desire to remain hidden from my husband's evil. The time since our last meeting has given me pause to consider the path, which I must move forward with my life. My family heritage is all that I have of true value, my father's legacy now lies in the hands of my husband, since it is my wish for him to continue to believe I, and the child, are long from this world. _

The rustling of fabric caught Spartacus' attention from the letter. The young woman was divesting herself of several pieces of clothing, while cradling a heavy bundle close to her chest. Spartacus paid it no heed as he continued the letter. The next sentence made Spartacus' mouth go dry and the air in the room go suddenly still and silent.

_I have delivered unto this world a healthy daughter._

Spartacus re-read the sentence several times, but the young woman once again drew his attention as she revealed the bundle she had been cradling before. A child's small, pink form was just visible over the cloth cradling it to the woman's chest. The woman down smiled at the child, as the child's leg kicked out and arms reached up to the woman's face. Neither noticed Spartacus' wondrous gaze on them both.

Spartacus returned the letter hoping for some explanation of Ilithyia's decision. As he unfolded the missive further, a delicate golden chain with a small string of golden charms fell from the letter. Its value was unquestionable, the charms set with delicate visages of the gods. He left the golden trinket on the table as he continued to read.

_I named her after my mother, Floria. _

_I have come to realize that while I am a noble, proper Roman woman, I am no more than a slave to the whims of men. I have discovered I am just a pawn within the world of Rome. You see, your words did not go unheeded. My eyes have been opened to the truth of the world which battles against you, though I dare not speak these thoughts aloud for fear of retribution. _

_I would not have my life for our daughter. I would spare her what I have had to endure. I wish her to be free to choose her own path. If my husband was ever to discover me alive, it is my wish he never know of the child's existence. You can protect her from him, as you once protected me by speaking the truth regarding my value to my husband. You are, perhaps, the only man who has ever spoken truthfully and honestly to me in my life. For this, I am grateful._

_It is my only regret that I will never see her again. I ask but one kindness…the necklace enclosed was also my mother's, the only item my father allowed me to keep of hers after her death. I would ask you to present it to our daughter when the time comes in order to remind her of her mother. I know I am not the one whom you wished to be the mother of your child, nor can I bring back the wife which was taken from you by my husband, but it is my hope Floria will fill a small portion of the void left by the cruelty endured._

_I pray to the gods each day that our daughter will be delivered safely into your arms. May the gods protect you and yours on your endeavor towards justice and vengeance. I will silently rejoice when that day comes._

_I._

Spartacus lowered the letter softly and gazed up to the woman who stood across the table, cradling his daughter.

Spartacus rose slowly as he considered the child before him.

"I did not know if you were Spartacus. But when I saw your eyes I knew." Aurea spoke softly as she stroked the child's small face. The baby's eyes opened sleepily. "She has your eyes." Aurea spoke as she tilted Floria to show Spartacus the child's clear hazel eyes. Spartacus noticed the golden blond hair upon the baby's head, evidence of the child's mother.

It was true. The child was his_. His daughter_. Spartacus considered the words. Could it be the gods had given Sura back to him in the form of the child he and Ilithyia had inadvertently created that night? Could the gods be so cruel?


End file.
